A Pathetic Marriage
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Summary: Naruto yang selalu tidur hanya dengan sebuah foto suaminya. Pernikahan yang sah di catatan Negara tapi dia serasa menjadi istri invisible dengan kata lain 'Tidak Dianggap' / ONESHOOT / Warn: Boys Love


**Title : A Pathetic Marriage**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort & Romance.**

**Warning : OOC, TYPOS, Boys Love, etc tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.**

**Author's Note : **_Fanfic ini request dari FB tapi aku rubah charanya jadi SasuNaru_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:** **Naruto yang selalu tidur hanya dengan sebuah foto suaminya. Pernikahan yang sah di catatan Negara tapi dia serasa menjadi istri invisible dengan kata lain **_**'Tidak Dianggap'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading, Minna-san.**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menjelang, dimana setiap pasangan suami istri akan memulai pagi yang indah ini dengan senyuman, morning kiss, atau pelukan hangat dari pasangan mereka. Namun, tidak bagi diriku.

" Ohayou , Teme. " Kataku tersenyum lebar dan memberi salam kepada suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Hening..._

Tidak terdengar apapun dari sapaan ku.

"Badanmu pasti pegal ya. Hngg...bagaimana kalau aku pijiti? Tapi tidak mungkin...karena kau hanya foto, Sasu Teme. Jika aku memijitimu maka kau akan kusut. " Kataku seraya mengelus-ngelus suamiku yang terbuat dari kertas foto ini.

Ya, Sasuke itu manusia. Hanya saja aku istri tidak nyata, tapi sah di catatan negara. Yang tidur denganku selama ini adalah foto Sasuke.

Ya, hanya selembar foto. Selama kita menikah, aku tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan karena aku lelaki meskipun aku sangat mencintai suamiku.

Aku adalah lelaki yang menjadi istri ke dua Sasuke. istri pertamanya yaitu, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah tidur di kamarku, melainkan selalu bersama Sakura. Aku iri dengan Temari dan Shikamaru yang berbeda jauh, tapi sangat awet. Aku iri dengan Ten-Ten dan Neji yang berjalan baik dengan hubungan mereka. Aku iri dengan Hinata dan Kiba yang cuek di luar, tapi mesra di belakang. Kapan aku bisa merasakan menjadi istri seutuhnya?

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang makan, disana sudah ada Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san. Disana juga ada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke, kau masih tetap dingi ya seperti biasanya. aku memandangnya dengan senyum mengembang.

" Ohayou, dattebayo~ " Salamku pada mereka dan Sasuke hanya melirik ke arahku begitu juga dengan Mikoto-san. Tapi Fugaku-san Cuma diam saja dan Sakura-chan hanya datar-datar saja.

Tak ada yang membalas sapaan ku, tapi tak apa...aku bersyukur jadi istri, Teme.

" Teme, kau mau berangkat? " tanyaku pada Sasuke.

" Hn, iya. bekal ku dimana? " kata Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku.

" aku siapkan sebentar yah, Teme~" Aku akan melangkahkan kakiku ke dapur, tapi Sakura memotong niatku dan berkata...

" Biar aku saja, Naruto. " Kata Sakura cepat. Aku sempat kecewa tidak bisa menyiapkan bekal untuk Sasuke.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Dobe? maaf...kau pasti kesepian ya? " Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan tatapan penyesalan.

" Ahahaha...tidak kok, aku baik-baik saja, dattebayo! " Kataku sambil memegang wajah Sasuke dan memandangnya.

" Karena aku memiliki rasa cinta, jadi...aku akan tetap baik-baik saja, Teme~ " Kataku sambil tersenyum dan setelah itu aku menciumnya sebagai rasa cintaku di pagi hari ini.

" Dobe, percayalah...aku akan selalu mencintaimu. " Aku pun mengangguk mendengar kata-katanya sambil tersenyum. Walaupun pahit kurasakan, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, Teme.

.

.

.

**End Of Naruto POV**

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saat moment itu berlangsung, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

Naruto pun membukakan pintu, dan yang datang adalah lelaki berambut merah bata dan memiliki mata seperti mata Panda.

" Apa maumu Gaara? " Desis Naruto menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Yang di tatap hanya berwajah datar saja dengan tenang.

" Aku jamin, kali ini aku berhasil membawa mu keluar dari siksaan ini, Naruto. " Kata Gaara datar sembari menatap Naruto lekat.

" Apa maksudmu, Naruto akan terus bersamaku. " Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan tidak suka dengan cara Gaara berbicara. Gaara memang sangat mencintai Naruto dan kerap kali mengajaknya pergi dari rumah neraka, Sasuke.

" Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini, Naruto. Aku pastikan kau akan menurut kali ini. " Kata Gaara dengan stoicnya.

" Kaa-sanmu sakit parah, dan pingsan. Dia ingin terus bersamamu, Naruto. dia sedih melihatmu menderita disini. Bila Fugaku-san mertuamu mengijinkan Kaa-sanmu tinggal disini, maka Kaa-sanmu bisa sembuh disini. Tapi, jika tidak mau...terpaksa kau harus ikut aku dan menemani Kushina-san atau dia bisa mati merindukan dirimu. " Kata Gaara telak dan membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus melotot, tapi sejurus kemudian pemuda Blonde itu menunduk dengan muka suram.

" Wakarimashita, Gaara. " Kata Naruto sambil menunduk dan bergetar.

" Teme, ceraikan aku! " Kata Naruto dengan pelan sambil bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau! " Balas Sasuke dingin dengan aura hitam pekatnya.

" Aku tidak mau egois dalam mencintaimu dan membiarkan Kaa-san menderita. Ini juga kulakukan agar kau memiliki hati yang tepat antara mencintai Aku atau Sakura-chan. Kau tidak mungkin harus mencintai dua orang dalam hidupmu. " Kata Naruto menatap iris Onyx milik Sasuke dengan lekat dan penuh keseriusan sekaligusa sakit yang di tahan di dalamnya.

"Ceraikan aku, Teme~ Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku ingin Sakura menjadi seseorang yang pasti menjadi istri, dan kehadiranku tidaklah terlalu berharga, Teme. Jadi kumohon, ceraikan aku agar hidup Kaa-san, dan Sakura-chan, juga Tou-sanmu bahagia, dattebayo~ "

" Aku akan berkemas dan segera pergi, tetaplah bahagia, Teme. " Kata Naruto sambil menunduk lalu segera berlalu dari pintu kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah orang yang dicintainya.

Selang beberapa waktu, Naruto sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan akan pergi bersama Gaara untuk menyembuhkan Kushina.

" Sakura-chan, hibur Tou-san terus ya, agar tidak kesepian. " Sakura pun hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak bisa berbaik hati dan tidak suka pada, Naruto. Tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa berbuat jahat kepada, Naruto.

" Okaa-san, jaga Teme ya, supaya tidak nakal, hehehe..." Pesan Naruto kepada Fugaku sang ayah mertua sambil berlinang air mata.

" Otou-san, baik-baik ya, dengan, Sakura-chan. Otou-san jangan sering marah-marah agar tetap sehat. " Kata Naruto dengan mata yang sayu sambil tersenyum kecil. Tetapi respon sang Ayah mertua hanya mengalihkan wajah.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berkata...

"Teme, aku pergi ya...aku tunggu surat ceraimu dan bahagialah dengan, Sakura-chan. " Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum perih.

Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi. Dalam hati, Naruto berharap kalau Sasuke mau mencegahnya jika memang mencintainya.

'_Naruto...aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi, tapi aku tidak melepaskanmu. Tunggu aku, aku akan membawa kembali dirimu dengan keikhalasan hati orang tua kita masing-masing akan cinta kita berdua. '_ Batin Sasuke dengan tatapan mata serius lalu mencium kening sang istri.

Naruto hanya tersenyum merasa senang di dalam hatinya karena dicium sang suami dan memberikan seulas senyum yang lembut kepada Sasuke, sang Suami.

"Sayonara ne, Teme~ " Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu pergi bersama pria berambut merah a.k.a Gaara.

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

.

_6 bulan kemudian_

.

.

.

" Ohayou, Gaara." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum lebar berkembang di paras manisnya.

" Hn... " Hanya gumaman cuek yang di berikan oleh Gaara dengan memasang wajah stoicnya.

" Ohayou, Okaa-san " Sapa Naruto menyapa ibunya yang duduk di kursi roda.

" Ohayou, Naruto... " Jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Enam bulan setelah kepergian Naruto dari rumah Sasuke telah berlalu dan sampai sekarang Sasuke belum pernah mengirimkan surat cerai. Tapi, di dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya...

' _Kenapa Teme tidak pernah menjengukku? Apa dia bahagia? Pastinya. '_ Batin Naruto memikirkan Sasuke.

' _Mungkin Teme sudah lupa posisiku sebagai istrinya sehingga membiarkan status kami tidak jelas antara Istri atau mantan Istri. '_ Itu yang selama ini ada di pikiran Naruto dengan mata sapphire redupya.

Naruto sedang membayangkan masa-masa saat di rumah Sasuke dulu. Sampai saat ini Naruto masih tidur dengan foto sang suami yang ada di sebelahnya saat tidur.

Jujur saja, Naruto saat ini merindukan suaminya, Sasuke. Sementara Gaara tak henti-hentinya menunjukkan rasa cintanya kepada Naruto seperti membantu merawat Kushina, mengusap air matanya, menemaninya ketika menangis, dan sering menjaga kamarnya agar tetap terisi dengan foto Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi teman tidurnya. Menyedihkan memang, Gaara yang menjaga kamarnya yang penuh dengan foto Sasuke.

" Ayo kita ke pantai, Naruto. " Ajak Gaara kepada Naruto.

" Ah, tidak usah, Gaara. Aku ingin di rumah saja. " Tolak Naruto secara halus.

" Apakah kau masih mencintai dan merindukan orang itu?" Tanya Gaara to the point dengan tampang stoicnya saat menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

" Sou desu, aku memang masih merindukannya. Gomen ne, Gaara. "

" Apakah ada hati untukku ini yang mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku tanpa ada penghalang apapun?"

" Tapi hati ini masih mencintaimu, naruto! " Kata Gaara lagi, namun di balas anggukan sederhana oleh Naruto.

" Tidak ada Gaara. " Balas Naruto singkat.

" Aku bisa terima, kau mencintai siapa. Tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto."

.

.

.

Gaara saat ini sedang libur dan mengajak Naruto beserta Kushina ke pantai. Awalnya Naruto menolaknya, tapi berkat keinginan Kushina, Naruto jadi mau ikut ke pantai karna Ibu Narutp ingin ke pantai juga.

.

.

.

_ Beach_

.

.

.

" Hooaaaa...senangnya aku melihat pantai yang indah ini, dattebayo~ " Teriak Naruto sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Tapi saat Naruto, Gaara, dan Kushina sedang bermain ria di pantai, Naruto bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Akhirnya mereka cuma saling tatap muka dengan ekspresi datar.

" Lama tak bertemu, Teme~ " Kata Anggun lirih sambil menunduk.

" Hn, lama tak melihatmu juga, Dobe. "Kata Sasuke dengan datarnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sementara para Orang tua hanya gondok-gondokkan tidak jelas.

Setelah pertemuan kecil yang cukup buruk antara keluarga Naruto dan Uchiha, mereka berpencar masing-masing. Mikoto tidak ikut ke pantai karena mengurusi bisnisnya.

Saat itu Fugaku sedang bermain air, Naruto juga sedang bermain air. Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang mengendarai motor speed boat secara lepas kendali. Speed boat itu mengarah ke arah Fugaku, Fugaku hanya mencoba memejamkan matanya takut terkena speed boat itu.

_Tapi..._

_Jddduuuaaakk..._

Ternyata bukan mengenai Fugaku, tapi mengenai Naruto. Naruto pun terbatuk darah dan kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Fugaku pun panik dan segera menyeret Naruto menepi ke laut dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura datang, begitupun juga dengan Gaara dan Kushina.

" Dobe, apa yang terjadi denganmu? " Tanya Sasuke dan khawatir sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Nakkkkkk? hiks..." Kushina Anggun berteriak histeris atas keadaan anak semata wayang yang di sayanginya.

" Fugaku-san, ini pasti ulah anda! " Gaara menatap tajam Fugaku dan menuduhnya.

" Jangan menuduh Ayahku seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin seperti itu! " Bela Sasuke emosi dan tidak terima. Sasuke yakin kalau Ayahnya tidak mungkin seperti itu.

" Kenangkan diirimu, Sasuke. " Kata Sakura menenangkan suaminya dan berharap suaminya tenang.

" Kalian tidak tau seberapa menderitanya Naruto! Kalian tau, bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri yang setiap hari tidur dengan foto suaminya ketika merindukan suaminya. Bayangkan saja kalian tidur dengan hanya sebuah foto orang yang kalian cintai, bayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi tidak dianggap. Kalian tega dengan Naruto, padahal dia sudah sabar menghadapi kalian! " Teriak Gaara emosi dan segera menggotong Naruto untuk di bawa ke ambulans.

Fugaku terdiam, lalu termenung, kemudian Fugaku terisak, dan yang terakhir dia merasa bersalah dengan Naruto yang selama ini sudah tabah menghadapinya dan penyiksaan batin lainnya.

"Gomenasai Naruto, Gomenasai..." Fugaku terisak mengatakan kata maaf untuk Naruto dan takut terjadi apa-apa pada menantunya yang telah ia sia-siakan

" Sasuke...Sakura... kita ke rumah sakit sekarang! " Kata Fugaku lalu kemudian berlari memberhentikan Taxi bersama Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

_ Hospital_

.

.

.

" Dimana kamar lelaki bernama Naruto, Suster? " Tanya Fugaku tergesa-gesa bersama Sasuke dan Sakura dan beruntungnya, hanya ada satu Nama Naruto disitu.

" Kamarnya no 303, Tuan. " Kata sang suster memberitahu. Detik berikutnya mereka berlari menuju kamar Naruto dan menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak berdaya dengan banyaknya luka perban.

" Naruto mengalami koma, mungkin satu bulan. " Kata sang Dokter. Sasuke hanya bisa melotot dan terkaget.

" Maafkan saya, saya selama ini menjadi Ayah mertua yang tidak baik. Saya mohon perbolehkan anakmu kembali pada anak saya. " Kata Fugaku dengan wajah memelas.

" Dengan dua istri begitu? jangan harap aku mau! Naruto akan menikah dengan Gaara! " Tolak Kushina, tidak ingin putranya kembali di permainkan oleh keluarga Uchiha.

" Sasuke, sekarang tergantung pilihan hatimu jatuh kepada siapa? Sakura atau Naruto? " Tanya Fugaku dan memberikan pilihan kepada sang anak.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab karena memang pada dasarnya dia cinta kepada Naruto, namun takut menyakiti Sakura yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil.

" Ceraikan Aku saja! " Semua menoleh, dan asal suara itu berasal dari Sakura yang mengumumkan itu.

" Aku serius. Sejak kepergian Naruto, aku sering bertemu Sasori dan aku akui, aku masih mencintai Sasori. Sementara Sasori mengajakku untuk kembali padanya. Sasuke, kembalilah kepada Naruto, nyatanya kita tidak bisa saling mencintai dan hanya sahabat saja. " Kata Sakura menjelaskan perkataannya.

" Wakarimashita. Arigatou, Sakura. " Balas Sasuke dengan senyum kecilnya.

.

.

.

_SKIP TIME_

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian di pantai itu. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah bercerai. Selama satu bulan juga Sasuke terus merawat Anggun. Gaara sudah melepaskan Naruto dan mencoba melupakannya. Fugaku dan Kushina sudah berdamai sebagai besan.

" Aku sudah membawamu kembali ke pelukanku dengan keikhlasan dari orang tua kita atas cinta kita, Naruto. " Kata Sasuke mengelus pipi tan, Naruto.

Naruto merasa terkejut sekaligus senang dan refleks memeluk Sasuke, sang Suami.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto dengan menunduk lesu.

" Sakura punya sosok yang di cintainya sendiri, Naruto. " Tambah Sasuke lagi.

" Ha'i...terimakasih sudah setia untukku, Dobe. " Kata Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut bibir Naruto, sang istri.

" Sama-sama, Teme~ " Lanjut Naruto lagi sambil membalas ciuman sang Suami.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_Selesai juga. Ini hanya fic Oneshoot Yaoi saya, ehehehehe..._

_Lagi pengen bikin Hurt/Comfort story lagi XD _

_Jangan lupa review ya~_

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR**


End file.
